Angel's Vengeance: The Alternate Ending
by Izulza
Summary: This is an alternate ending to an already existing fic of mine.


Angel's Vengeance:

The Alternate Ending

This is an alternate ending to the fic 'Angel's Vengeance'; this is a happier ending. Please read 'Angel's Vengeance' first so that this ending makes sense.

This is the original ending I came up with for Erik & Christine, but it did not fit the tone of the rest of the fic.

* * *

Somewhere far away from the Opera House and the dwelling beneath it, a man chopped wood in the early morning of autumn. Despite the chill in the air, Erik wiped the sweat from his brow. Once he had finished, he gathered up the wood and took it inside to set up by the fire place. After cleaning himself up, Erik glided to the master bedroom to wake up Christine. Like every morning Erik almost hated disturbing her peaceful form, but soon he would become desperate for her and wake her.

Erik pressed a finger to her foot and ran it around in a small circle. Christine giggle and slowly opened her eyes, and she smiled when she saw her love. Erik lifted her dainty foot and kissed it before running his hand up her leg. "_The Phantom and Opera Ghost are no more the Angel Of Music is now but a fond memory for us_," Erik thought as his hand glazed over her hip. "_T__here only exists Erik_ _and his Christine__. "T_he hand finally rested on Christine's swollen belly. "_And soon their long awaited babe."_ Erik could not hold back a large smile when he felt the baby kick. "Come my darling, it is time to rise."

Christine held out both her hands as she did every morning and allowed her husband to help her into a sitting position. He would slide her slippers on and finally receive three kisses from his dear wife. One on his good side, another on the half that was no longer covered and finally one on the lips which would always linger.

Things could not be better. After leaving the Opera House, Erik and Christine immediately made a three day carriage ride to the large cottage, where they now lived. Despite insisting the home he bought was a three story cottage, Christine would only believe it was their very mansion, but as long she loved it, he cared not. Erik would have purchased something bigger, but instead got a dwelling with wide open spaces and a swimming hole (where he was sure their little angel had been conceived). He would never forget the look of childish awe when his young bride had been given the grand tour of their home.

Even though he had not married her in the eyes of God or the law, Erik knew Christine was his to have and to hold. Now they would soon have baby; life was perfect. The announcement that Christine was with child had Erik spinning her around the room. As soon as he put her down he began making plans frantically. He stopped minutes later when she started laughing, but joined in when realized how silly he must have looked.

Over the next several months, Erik was kept very busy in between preparing for the babe's arrival, reading all he could about infants and what to do with them as they get bigger, and finally teaching Christine how to do some work around the house. After doing some research he found out even with two parents, raising a child was exhausting work and Erik doing everything was simply impossible, so they would both raise and work to pull it all off.

He taught his Christine how to cook many meals that were easy enough, to do some minor cleaning, how to do laundry, and for both their pleasure he continued their music lessons every evening before supper. Erik would continue to all the hard labour and earn a living by selling music and bringing instruments home to fix from a nearby town that was the perfect distance from them and their home (far enough that no one would stumble upon their cottage, but close enough so that when Erik had to leave for work or supplies he would not be too far from his bride).

Christine was very pregnant now and Erik had to help her waddle down the stairs and begin their day.

"I was thinking we just sing a song or two today. Christine, I do not want to exhaust you too much."

The young woman wobbled over to her place next to the piano in the music room. "Is there any in particular you would like to hear?" she asked.

"Schubert's Ave Maria." Immediately his hands danced upon the keys in a way that would leave any in awe, but he himself was left in awe when his angel began to sing.

"_Ave Maria Gratia plena_

_Maria Gratia plena_

_Maria Gratia plena."_

Unaware, Erik's eyes floated shut as the beautiful voice surrounded him.

"_Ave, ave dominus."_

"_Perfect as always…" _he thought to himself.

"_Domi- __**AAAAHHH!"**_ Christine howled in pain and doubled over. Her love ceased playing. "Oh Erik! Oh Erik, its time!"

For a second he went into shock, unable to move or process anything, and in the next he scooped Christine into his arms and made a beeline for the quaint living room. Gently he put her down on a large chair then began positioning the couch so that Christine could be somewhat comfortable and since he had been practising every night when he could not sleep, he was done within a minute. Erik took his angel's hand and cupped her face, "My darling, are you ready?" Christine was panting, sweating, and scared, but she nodded…

_Much later…_

"_A little girl!" _Erik thought to himself as he rocked his newborn back and forth gently as her mommy rested. Erik was unsure how much time had passed since Christine had gone into labour, he could not keep track while trying to deliver their own baby and comforting his love while she was in pain. Here they were.

"She's beautiful." Erik turned to see Christine,, exhausted, but smiling. He sat down so she could see their wonderful creation. They teared up together from just how beautiful their first child was. Erik saw Christine was too timid to ask to hold her own daughter, so instead, he carefully put the infant into the arms of the awaiting mother. "What shall we name her?"

Erik went dumbstruck. He had thought he had read up and prepared for everything, yet something so small and so important had completely slipped his mind, "I…I cannot… think…" he stuttered, but his love understood.

"What about…. Eve?"

"Eve?"

"It means new life… if you do not like it, we -

"Christine, I love it." He stroked her cheek as he thought how perfect her meaning was.

Eve open her tiny mouth and started crying. Erik had never heard anything more beautiful.

* * *

I know. This was so fluffy & a little bit cheesy. But this was all I could come up with for now.

_**Izulza**_


End file.
